my highschool life
by mistress of flames
Summary: chapter 3 up.hinata is the new kid at konoha high. the only thing she wants is to care fore her sick mother and to be unnoticed, falling for the most populair guy wasnt planned follow her as she struggels to survive the school and its students
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own naruto or any of its character. I do own the plot of this story and my ocs.

A/N: this are the characters.

Name: hinata hyuuga

Age: 16

Hair: midnight bleu wavy hair till her waist.

Eyes: violet, almost white, or light pink.

Likes: reading, writing. Dancing and singing but nobody except her mother knows it. She also likes to help a lot.

Hates: she can't hate people but she has a dislike for sora.

Personality: hinata is a very kindhearted person; she is a little shy but is also extremely stubborn.

Name: katana shayoriang

Age: 16,5.

Hair: long blond wavy hair until her waist

Eyes: brown

Likes marshal arts, painting; hanging around with hinata, she is very protective for her.

Hates: cheerleaders, sora, and her gang.

Personality: she is a person that does not talk a lot she only talks with her friends when necessary but with hinata, she opens up. She will hurt anybody who harms hinata in any way. She does not trust people very fast. More of her personality will reveal it self in the story.

Name: Aki satoschi

Age: 16

Hair: brown hair that falls around her shoulders with a few bangs that cover for head

Eyes: ruby

Likes: to write and to read a lot. Being with friends. And reading poems or visiting the library with hinata.

Hates: she doesn't hate but she dislikes sora and her entire gang.

Personality: she is very quit she has a warm hart and is a little clumsy.

Name: nichiyo yamato

Age: 16,5

Hair: black short hair all her hair falls around her jawbone.

Eyes: bleu

Likes sport, dancing and she likes shopping a lot.

Hates: she also hates sora and her gang.

Personality: she is very loud she always makes jokes and she is never serious. She is a very cheerful person.

Name: sora asakura

Age: 17

Hair: long dark red hair until have way her back. With a few bangs.

Eyes: dark green.

Likes: cheerleading, shopping, itachi is even obsessed about him, parties and going out.

Hates: losers like katana and her friends and hinata.

Personality: she is very cheerful and she has a hot temper. She is good leader that is why people follow her. More of her personality will come out during the story.

Name: mikomi

Age: 17

Hair: blond long hair till her hips.

Eyes: dark bleu

Likes: cheerleading, shopping, itachi , parties and going out.

Hates: losers

Personality: she is a lot nicer than sora she has a kind heart but she acts mean to stay a cheerleader. The why will come out later on.

Name: hikari

Age: 17

Hair: brown

Eyes: brown

Likes reading, dancing, and being in the library unlike the others she likes Hidan.

Hates: katana and other geeks.

Personality: she is a manipulative type. And a complete bitch.

Name: amaya

Age 17

Hair: ice bleu

Eyes: yellow until gold colored

Likes: cheering and dancing.

Hates: nothing

Personality: she is a very nice girl if sora and the other cheerleaders are not around.

A/N: I am tired of writing this I write the description of itachi and the rest later on for now I hope this Is enough.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: well here is a new story I hope you like this one. As I said before I am open for ideas.

Disclaimer: Do not own naruto or any of its character. I do own the plot of this story and my ocs.

Chapter 1. First day at Konawa high.

Hinata:

Hinata was nervous this was her fist day of school and she did not want to be late. The problem was she hadded no idea of what to where. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Her midnight bleu hair fell until her waist the bangs make shore that her violet eyes looked darker. She was wearing a black blouse and bleu jeans a silver necklace in the form of a heart. A red belt and white tennis shoes maked her outfit complete. She went to her mother's room and kissed her "goodbye mom I am of to my new school" hinata said. "Bye dear and have fun at your first day" hanami said( A/N: I have no idea of what her mothers name is so if you know her name please tell me for now it is hanami what is the same as the name sakura) .

After a walk of ten minutes, hinata arrived at her new school. "Wow it is shore bigger than my last school and that means more students great" hinata thought. She entered the big building. "Now I must find the schools counselor I need my schedule well that easier said than done where in the heck I start," hinata said. "Well I better ask somebody hmmm well I can ask him" she said and looked at a dark haired boy. "Umm excuse but can I ask you something" hinata started….

Itachi:

"Well an other boring year I can't belief you are actually exited" itachi said and looked at deidara one of his closes friends. The blond looked up and said, "You don't like school! Itachi you get only A's and you are the star of the school every girl wants you what is so bad about it. I like school a lot".

"of course you do you only go for the girls. You don't follow any classes because you are always at the school counselor" itachi said "and as for me I don't like it because I never get time for my self every where I go there are girls after me" "hahahahahahahah"

"what" itachi asked "it is nothing its only you make it sound like a curse"

" it is a curse according to sasuke I did something bad in a other life count than that he been chased literally".

deidara nodded and said "tell me about it sometimes I think they are going to rip his clothes of and than sell him in parts on the marked, reminds me about something me and hidan want to start a shop the uchiha portable" deidara couldn't helped but the poor boy started to laugh. "Hey aren't you ... going to ask me why and something about the name". He said between laughs. Itachi just shacked his head "no I am not and I don't think hidan would start a store he is…. However, deidara cut him of "to creepy I think you are right he said somebody who loves voodoo that much".

"You know deidara that is not what I wanted to say but I am going to my locker just wait for me at the football field will you" itachi said he Cleary wanted time alone before everybody would arrive and with everybody, we mean the girls.

Finally, some time alone itachi thought he grabbed his books and wanted to leave but somebody ticked him on his arm he heard a soft voice say "excuse me but can I ask you something"…..

Normal pov:

Itachi turned around and looked at violet colored eyes. "I am sorry but I wanted to know where the schools counselor is I need to get my schedule and I don't Know the way" hinata said. Itachi just stared at her and said, "Shore just go straight ahead and than turn left, it is the second door to the left".

hinata looked at him and smiled " Thank you, and I am sorry to waist your time" somehow hinata knew that he was not from same class as her he hadded to be one of the popular kids his looks was enough to make every girl go head over heels for him. She started to leave. However, itachi stopped her "wait what is your name" why did I ask her itachi thought. But hinata turned around and smiled hinata my name is hinata but I have to run I don't want to be late bye" she turned around and could feel a blush coming up. "He only did that because he wanted to be nice you are new remember". Hinata thought.

"Hinata" he repeated. "It fits her on a way". Itachi left but before he could leave, he heard his name. "_Itachi_!" great just what I need another fan girl he thought. However, it was not who he thought it was, the person calling him was sora his ex-girlfriend after the breakup they stated friends, the beautiful red haired girl hugged the day lights out of him "hey ita-kun how you doing" she said in that cheery voice of hers and kissed him on the cheek "I missed you know" she pouted. "Sure you did I saw you yesterday" itachi said.

"Than I missed you since yesterday and what does it matter I missed you and that is what counts" sora replied. "What ever". Itachi said. "The rest is waiting shall we?"

"As you wish O noble one" sora said. Itachi laughed sora could always make him laugh……..

A/N: well this was my first chapter good bad please review. Sora looks nice but she will turn to be a complete bitch. Next chapter will be up soon probably tomorrow. As for my other story, her newfound love the next chapter is also coming up maybe tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: that was a while but here it is the third chapter.**

"_Well here it is"_ Hinata thought. She stepped in the classroom. Lucky for her the class was empty except for three girls who where sitting in the back.

One girl looked up she hade black short hair and bleu eyes "hallo you are the new kid right" she asked with a smile.

Hinata smiled back "I am really sorry to say but yes I am new here".

The girl started to laugh " well don't worry the school isn't that bad it is only worse the teachers here will do everything to make your life miserable if they hate you or if you are not the child of somebody very important".

A girl with blond hair looked up "shut up Nichiyo you don't have to scare the girl"

"She is right you know if you are not important they will treat you like shit" a girl with brown hair replied.

The two others girls stared at her "Aki my dear friend you should be quit, don't listen to those two they are just idiots and I am Katana by the way" the blond girl replied.

"I am nichiyo and that is aki but you already heard our names so tell me who are you? Where do you come from?. Who is your home teacher?, and… well I really don't know what to ask" Nichiyo said with a smile.

Hinata smiled "well-let see your first question was who I am well my name is Hinata, I lived in the saint country, and my home teacher is Kuranei so that was all of the answers you pleased"

"O yes most pleased my fair lady I like your name Hinata" Nichiyo replied "and Kuranei is our home teacher as well"

"That is …", hinata started but she was cut of by the teacher and the rest of the students.

"Oke ladies and gentle man would you sit down we are beginning with the lessons" the teacher said.

"Well are you sitting down or what?" Nichiyo asked.

Hinata smiled and took the seat next to her.

One hour later:

"Well we could give you a grand tour ala konoha high" Katana replied as she shifted her gaze to Hinata "and we can tell you all gossip and who is popular and who not"

"And before we forget we are not that popular the cheerleaders can't stand us I really don't now why" aki replied.

"And we don't care" Nichiyo added.

Hinata smiled at them "I really don't care I like you guys so where is that tour you promised me?"

"Coming right up Madame," the all said in unison.

"The only thing left is the gym and that is on the other side of the school" Aki replied after a while of wandering throw the building.

"Oke but I need my locker as well" Hinata said.

Katana shrugged "fine we will go to the lockers first and than the gym and last but not least the cafeteria"

"The number of your locker is?" Nichiyo asked.

"Number 217" hinata replied.

"Hmm that is next to mine" Nichiyo said, "hey that is great we are neighbors"

"Neighbors?" Hinata asked.

"Don't mind her she missed her weekly appointment with the doctor" Aki said.

"Hahahaha you are so funny I forget to laugh" Nichiyo replied.

"O don't worry that is one of the hundred things you forget" Katana said.

"I don't forget everything" Nichiyo replied.

"O no?, what about the time you let us waiting for two hours at the station" Aki asked.

Nichiyo shrugged "I was late" was her simple reply.

"Oke and what about that time when you forgot to turn the water of and the basement was so full you could dive" Katana added.

"My favorite soap and your parents called so I hade to leave" she replied.

"Oke and there was a time when you…" Aki started again.

"Fine I get the point but you can't blame me I have so many things to do how can you expect me to remember them all" Nichiyo said.

Hinata was following this all with a smile. _Well Hinata at least you have friends maybe this is not going to be that bad she thought. _

After finding Hinata locker and showing her the gym, the four girls headed for the cafeteria.

"O great look who we got there if it isn't are favorite bitch," Katana said.

Hinata looked up "who are you talking about"

"O the bitch with the red hair the one that is standing next to Itachi" Katana replied.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and shifted her gaze to the group that where sitting on the stairs in front of the school.

"Well if it isn't loser and co" the red haired girl said "and well what do you know they have a new recruit," she added ''what you think Itachi?''.

"Loser and co" Hinata asked.

"Yes loser and co don't you know what it means" the red haired girl asked.

"No, I don't but it seems you are very familiar with that word so I think you talk out of experience" Hinata asked.

"Do you even know who I am?" she asked.

"No I don't and after meeting you I don't even want to know you, thank you" Hinata replied.

"Why you little… listen girl if you don't want me to make your school life miserable you better show some respect"

"Can you really make it worse because personally I think that nothing is worse than that face of your's" Hinata grinned "or are you wearing a mask to hide your real face?" Hinata gaze left her face, shifted to Itachi, and went back "personally I wouldn't blame you but if you excuse us we have better things to do than staring at you and wasting our time well… it was nice meeting you…"

"Sora her name is Sora" Aki said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sora" Hinata turned around to face her friends "shall we leave because I am kind of hungry". Moreover, they entered the school.

with Itachi:

"Oke that is something you don't see every day" Hidan announced.

"Hahahahahaha you know that girl hade you well" Deidara said.

"What is wrong Itachi you haven't said a word normally you would help Sora and pick on those girls"

Itachi gazed at him "you shouldn't be talking you didn't say a word either and I saw her this morning".

"You did? Well that still isn't answering our question" Sasori said.

Suddenly they heard Sasuke mumbling something about "stupid obsessed freak won't leave me alone"

Itachi gazed at his younger brother "something wrong" he asked.

"Something wrong off course there is something wrong" Sasuke replied angrily as he took place between Deidara and Hidan.

"Chased down by girls?" Sora asked.

"No chased down by one idiot and a annoying pink haired girl"

"You know you should give her a chance," Itachi said

"Give her a chance! Are you crazy if I would give her a chance she would suck the life out of me I would be dead in an hour" Sasuke replied

"That is what I call love" Deidara said.

"Well there has to be some body that doesn't jump you," Hidan said.

"You know we should protect this guy," Deidara said.

"We should?" Itachi asked.

"Yes or one day he is going to be raped" Deidara said the boy was laughing his head of.

Sasuke shacked his head "I am not being raped" he replied.

"How do you know" Deidara asked, "Maybe I am going to rape you," he added.

They all stared at him as if he was crazy "what!" he asked, "It was only a joke".

"You need help how did it get in your head anyway," Sasori asked

"Don't you guys think that than" deidara asked surprised.

"What on the word rape or raping my brother" Itachi asked

"Well both" Deidra said.

"Call me crazy but no never thought about it" Itachi replied.

"Sheesss you guys are not normal it is quit healthy you know" Deidara announced

Sasuke looked at him and shifted towards Hidan "you are truly insane Deidara" he replied.

"Why because I thought something quit normal," he said with a smile

"Normal in whose world?' Sora asked.

"The mine off course" he replied.

"Where do you come from?" Sasuke asked staring at his friend as if he was an alien.

"Well 17 years ago on a beautiful night my parents decided to have a child and they went to…"

Sasori cut him of "you know Deidara we don't need to know about that"

"Why not Sasuke asked where I come from so I want to give him a good answer"

Itachi lifted an eyebrow "Deidara you need to do a check by the doctor"

Deidara shifted his gaze to Itachi and asked "why".

"Because you need help you don't function very normal," Itachi replied.

"Sure everyone that isn't like you isn't normal," Deidara said in a fake hurt voice.

Itachi grinned, "Precisely I am going in who is following," he asked.

"Well I am staying put," Sasori said.

Itachi shifted his gaze to the rest "and what about you guys"

"I am staying" Sasuke started "you know what I changed my mind" Sasuke replied when he saw a strawberry haired girl heading there way.

Sora started to laugh "Sasuke you should try to be nice to her Sakura is very kind if you know her"

"Yes and if Itachi isn't around you are a complete bitch" Sasuke replied "yet that doesn't mean I have to be nice to her I have a live you know and thank god she isn't a part of it"

Itachi smiled at his brother " well it is better to have lunch with her or she will never leave you allone"

" you think so" Sasuke asked " maybe you are right" he said.

Itachi stared at his brother "I am" he asked surprised.

"idiot" Hidan mutterd " you have to say offcourse I am right"

" why must he say that" deidara asked "what are you talking about"

"shut up Deidara" they all said in unison.

"I am leaving""Itachi said but nobody seemed to hear he just shrugged and left them arguing". He walked towards the backside of the school.

with hinata:

"I didnt know you could do something like that" Nichiyo said.

Hnata only smiled "I dont talk much but the way she was acting towards you guys was terrible"

Katana looked up "You doknow that she is going to do evrything to make your life miserble" she asked.

Hinata only shrugged " she cant be worse than my sister"

"you have a sister" Aki asked.

"Yes but I havent seen her since my parents divorce she lives with my father" Hinata replied.

" you mean she is just like Sora" Nichiyo asked.

Hinata laughed "no Hanabi is great and I love her but she is a treu bitch sometimes and she told me the way to threat them so that they will learn there lesson"

"great sister" Katana said in a sarcastic voice.

Hinata stared out one of the windows "hey girls lets go ouside it a much to beautiful day to waste it inside" she said.

Nichiyo shifted her gaze towards the window you are right lets go ouside we can sit on the grass"

"wow what special" Katana said.

Aki smiled "lets go"

"yea and hinata can see treu konoha grass" nichiyo said.

Katana hitted her on the head "grass is every where the same" she said in a annoyed tone.

They took place benaeth a sakura three after a little while of following there conversation hinata stood up and said "I will be right back I am heading to my locker"

They all looked up "you sure you can find it we dont mind coming with you"" Aki asked.

Hinata smiled at her "no Aki I will be fine see you girls later" and she left.

Hinata was heading towards her lockers when she bumped in to somebody she fell backwards towards the ground "au that hurts" hinata mutterd, "I am sorry I didnt look where I was going"she said and looked up. she stared up at the boy she saw this morning.

"its okay" he said and helped her up " I wasnt looking where I was going eather" he said.

Hinata smiled " maybe your right". Hinata saw him staring she could feel her face flush " yes is something the matter" she asked.

Itachi started to grin "no nothing Hinata was your name right"

Hinata looked surprised "you remember"

"yes why would I forget about it"

Hinata shrugged "I dont know"

" you are one of the friends of Katana right"

"yes I am is there a problem with that" she asked

Itachi wanted to replie to that but he was cut of when he heard his name theboth turned around to see who was calling him.

They both saw sora and the rest of his friends coming there way.

"What is itachi doing with that loser" Sora asked.

But before somebody could answer her quistion she jumped on him and pulled him in a hug. "what are you doing waisting his time like that" sora asked.

Hinata raised a eyebrow "waisting his time girl I only bumped in to him that is all you dont need to be so jealous"

"Jealous where would I be jealous about"

Hinata smiled innocently "I dont know you tell me"

people where starting to make a cicle arround them and where watching what sora would do.

Sora was starting to get mad " who do you think you are anyway" she hissed

" a lot more than you would ever be and besides I dont only think I am somebody I also know it" she replied.

"listen girl if you dont want to be threated the way we threat those little friends of yours you better shut up"

Hinata eyes turned cold "listen dont come near them"

Sora started to laugh and soon the the rest of the people laughed " what are you going to do" she asked.

"yea what are you going to do" some kids said.

Itachi couldent help but feel sorry for her it he wanted to say something to sora but hinata said something that got his attention.

"you know you have to keep annoying them and you will find out"

he hadded to admit the girl hadded guts. "sora leave her allone and lets go"

"what do you mean" Sora asked.

"precisely listen to the boy you love so much" Hinata said

"wow she is good" Sasori said and the rest only nodded.

"what did you say" sora said.

"you heard me perfectly listen to the boy you love so much must I spell it for you" Hinata replied.

"why you..." _slap!_ "that will teach you"

hinata lifted her hand and putted on her cheeck "you shouldent have done that" she hissed.

Sora was laughing together with the rest of the students who where following there conversation.

"you didnt need to do that sora" Itachi said.

"what.." sora started.

"It is okay I can take care of my self you know my grandmother can hit harder than you with her hands tight behind her back" Hinata said.

deidara looked up "but you cant hit when your hands are tight behind your back" he said

"are you so stupid or are you acting like that that is what she means Sora cant hit at all" Sasori replied.

They all looked up at the sudden sound...

_SLAP!!!!..._

**A/N: well that wasnt so bad it really was hard finding time to write it down so I am sorry if it is just rushed down. The next will be up not to soon it will take a while with school. Please review.**


End file.
